El del video de graduación
by Adriana Mikaelson
Summary: Emmett devuelve a Jasper el dinero que le debía y le compra un brazalete que Jasper llama el "repelente de mujeres". Emmett se enfadará con él. Alice recibe la visita de sus padres que vienen cargados de videos de la infancia. En uno de ellos descubren lo que Edward estaba dispuesto a hacer por Bella.


**Este One-Shot esta basado en la 2 temporada del episodio de Friends**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y el trama de la historia a los escritores de la Serie Friends**

* * *

Emmett regresa al apartamento y encuentra a Jasper jugando futbolito—Hola

-Hola—responde el sin levantar la vista

-Has una pausa, Whitlock—le dice—tengo algo para ti

Él lo hace y gira el sillón para verlo, Julio le entrega un sobre.

-¿Qué es?

-ochocientos y doce dólares

Jasper abre el sobre—Bueno si no te lo dijeron son mil dólares si me quieres una noche. ¿Para qué es esto?

-Bueno estoy trabajando bien, te devuelvo algo de la luz, todas esas pizzas, te quiero, viejo

-vaya gracias—responde Jasper—ahora me podre comprar un poni

-Y—continuo Emmett—esto es algo extra por contar siempre contigo—le entrega una caja negra

-¡Vaya! No sé qué decir—abre la caja para ver una pulsera de oro muy gruesa—En serio no sé qué decir, no tenias que hacer esto

-por supuesto que sí—responde—mira está grabado

Jasper lo saca de la caja y se lo entrega—Para mi mejor amigo

-Gracias amigo—él lo pone en la caja de nuevo

-póntelo

-¿Ahora?—pregunta—realmente creo que lo debería de usar para una ocasión especial

-de ninguna manera—Emmett le asegura—eso es lo mejor que va con todo—saca el brazalete—te pones esto y estás listo para atacar—le pone el brazalete a Jasper

Jasper solo lo mira—bueno nunca he estado listo para atacar, así que porque no usarlo ahora

-¿Sabes lo que será tu vida sexual con esto?

-Sera un poco más lenta al principio, pero cuando me acostumbre al peso, estaré bien.

. …..

Alice necesita encontrar un trabajo de chef y esta es su segunda entrevista en la semana, el primero no salió muy bien. Sentada en la cocina del restaurante vacio con el propietario Liam.

-está todo muy bien—dice Liam mientras lee su hoja de vida

-Gracias

-¿A quién debo de llamar para pedir referencias?—pregunta

-Esta aquí abajo, el gerente Jasper Whitlock

-bien, veamos si están buena como dice en la hoja—dice Liam—prepárame una ensalada

-¿Una ensalada? No podría hacer algo más elaborado

-no, no—responde Liam—una ensalada está bien

-como diga

-ahora quiero que me diga lo que hace mientras lo hace—le dice Liam

-muy bien—dice Alice—ahora estoy partiendo la lechuga

-bien ¿Esta sucia?

-no se preocupe, la lavare—asegura Alice

-No lo hagas. Me gusta sucia

-Es su ensalada

-¿Y qué vas a hacer a continuación?

-pienso cortar los tomates—dice Alice

-¿Están firmes?

-Están…bien

-¿Estas segura de que no son malos?—pregunta Liam-¿Segura de que no están muy, muy malos?

-no, están bien—responde Alice

-¿Los vas a cortar en cubos?

-iba a cortarlos a la Juliana

-Oooh, si eso está bien—se queja Liam

-me voy de aquí—dice Alice, dejando caer las cosas y saliendo por la puerta

….

Jasper y Rosalie están jugando cartas en el departamento de Alice y Bella. El teléfono suena y Edward lo contesta.

-¿Hola? ….no, Bella no está aquí ¿Quiere dejarle un mensaje?... ¿Cómo se escribe Casey?... ¿Es como KC y the Sunshine Band?...adiós—cuelga el teléfono, mientras dice-¿Quién es este Casey?

-Lo conoció en el cine—responde Rosalie

-¿Qué quiere de ella?—pregunta mientras pone el mensaje en el refrigerador

-buena—dice Jasper volteando a ver a Edward—seguro "un poco de baile" ya sabes, "un poquito de amor" algo así como "divirtámonos esta noche"

Edward quita el mensaje, lo arruga y lo tira a la basura—no, no se….hace dos meses éramos uña y mugre ¿Y ahora tomo mensajes de desconocidos? Este Casey debería de estar tomando mensajes míos, O Bella y yo deberíamos de estar juntos y tener algún tipo de servicios de mensajes.

-aguanta, ya ocurrirá—le asegura Rosalie

-¿Cómo lo sabes?—le pregunta Edward

-Porque es tu langosta

Edward mira a Jasper—Se viene algo—Jasper le asegura

-Las langostas del mar se enamoran y se unen para toda la vida ¿Saben qué? Se pueden ver viejas parejas de langostas en la vida, paseando por el estanque tomadas de las pinzas

Alice sale del baño, con una bata y la toalla en el pelo.

-¿te sientes mejor?—le pregunta Jasper mientras se para y se acera a ella

Alice asiente—si creo que se me pasó como en la quinta ducha

-Tienes alguna otra posibilidad—pregunta Rosalie

-claro—responde Alice—la posibilidad de no pagar el alquiler

-si quieres puedo prestarte dinero—dice Edward

-no—responde-¿Qué pasa si no puedo pagarte de inmediato? Cada vez que nos veríamos seria tenso e incomodo

-está bien—responde Edward—pídele prestado a papá y mamá, ya te sientes tensa y culpable alrededor de ellos ¿Por qué no sacarle provecho?

-suena lógico—dice Jasper, hace un movimiento con la mano y se le cae el brazalete

-¿Qué es eso tan brillante?—pregunta Rosalie, antes de que pueda agárralo y esconderlo lo recoge Edward

-¿Eso? Si, es un poco llamativo

-No, no—le dice—no es llamativo, es para "un mejor amigo"—dice leyendo lo que tiene grabado

-¡Es tan elegante! Te habrá costado algunos doblones.

-No, es divertido. Es como conocer a una de las hermanas de Gabor—se burla Rosalie y todos se ríen

…..

Al día siguiente, los padres de Edward y Alice llegan al apartamento con unas cajas

-¿Qué es esto?

-Algunas de tus cosas—dijo su padre, Carlisle

-Bueno, cariño te tenemos una sorpresa—dijo su madre Esme—convertiremos tu habitación en un gimnasio

-¡Esa si es una sorpresa! Una pregunta ¿Por qué no el cuarto de Edward?

-si lo pensamos pero tu hermano tiene tantos trofeos, diplomas y medalla que no queríamos perturbarlos

-si eso es terrible—murmura

En ese momento Bella entra al departamento

-Hola a todos

-Hola, querida

Esme se acerca a Bella y la abraza—Lamento que tus padres

-nunca se sabe

…

En la cafetería Rosalie y Jasper están sentados en el sofá de siempre

Jasper le pregunta-¿Quieres más?

-No, está bien gracias

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando ve a una mujer mirando a Jasper.

-Dame un minuto. Quiero hacer esto bien—dice, mientras se sienta a su lado—Al noreste nena estupenda mirándote

Jasper voltea a ver la mesa de atrás do esta una morena alta, esta le sonríe y él le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Vaya, me salió muy bien—dice Rosalie sonriendo y caminando hasta el mostrador

Jasper se levanta y camina hasta la morena—Ya sé lo que piensas, Dave Thomas fundador de Wendy´s

-Soy Gina—dice riendo

-Jasper—responde el, sacudiendo la mano y hace que el brazalete se deslice, hasta abajo.

-Mira el tiempo—dice mientras se levanta y toma su abrigo—me tengo que ir—se va

-¿Qué?—murmura y ve el brazalete, se acerca a Rosalie—Genial. Pudo haberme regalado una grabadora, unos palos de golf. Pero no me regalo un "repelente de mujeres" El propietario del museo de chucherías de Liberace

-No es para tanto

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú no tienes que usar algo exclusivo de la colección de Mr. T

En ese momento Emmett va entrando, Rosalie lo ve y trata de advertirle

-Pobre tonto el que se ponga mis joyas ¡Pobre!, Pobre ton…-pero se queda callado al ver a Emmett detrás de él—Hola, amigo solo estábamos haciendo unas imitaciones.

Pero solo se le queda viendo y luego se va.

…

Edward y Rosalie están viendo como Bella coquetea con un cliente.

-¿Cuánto hace que están hablando?—dice Edward

-unos dos minutos

-trata de duplicarlo, Es para decirle "retrocede amigo es una camarera, no una geisha"

-Ella parece bien—dice Rosalie, mientras ve a Bella riendo

-Mira eso ve como lo empuja y no se mueve, tengo que hacer algo

Se para y se acerca a la pareja.

-Disculpen ¿Tu eres Bella?—interrumpo Edward

-¿Qué?

-Soy Edward Cullen—Continua—Cielos, en el anuncio decías que eres linda ¡pero vaya!

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Caramba ¿Es un mal día?—pregunta—Increíble, bueno, si funciona tendremos una buena anécdota para el futuro—mira al cliente

-Claro que sí—responde el cliente—mira ya tengo que irme, cuídate

Lo ven caminar hacia la puerta y Edward mira a Bella—De nada

-¿Qué dices?

-Te salvé—explico Edward

-¿Me salvaste de una charla con un hombre interesante?

-Pensé que….

-bien, Edward escúchame—lo interrumpe—No soy algo tuyo que tengas que salvar

-Pero sí lo eres—protesta Edward

-¿Cómo?

-eres mi langosta—explica

-¿Eres el de las citas a ciegas de nuevo?

-No, tú eres mi langosta de mar. Las langostas…. en el estanque, en parejas….cuando las ves, paseando agarrados con sus pinzas ¡En el estanque! Con las pinzas y…. Rose ¿me puedes ayudar con esto de las langostas?

-Haz las pinzas de nuevo—le responde

-Bells olvídate de las langostas ¿sí?—dice Edward- ¿Qué hay de nosotros?

-Edward, no hay un "nosotros" ¿entiendes?

-No, pero…

-No. ¡Escúchame! Yo me enamoro de ti y sufro, tú te enamoras de mí y de nuevo sufro. Estoy cansada de sufrir ¿entiendes?

-bueno, pero….

-Nada de "peros" Edward "Nosotros" nunca sucederá. Acepta eso.

-¿"Excepto" que?

-no, no acepta eso

Se aleja de ella y camina hacia la puerta pero antes voltea a ver a Rosalie.

-Tengo que irme-sale.

….

Jasper esta en el apartamento paseándose de un lado a otro cuando Emmett llega.

-Hola. ¡Miren es mi mejor amigo! ¿Cómo va todo?—pregunta pero no obtiene respuesta, recoge un balón de basquetbol-¿Qué tal si jugamos? ¿Tú y yo?—lanza el balón pero él no se mueve y tira la lámpara—está bien es mi culpa

-Si no te gusto el brazalete lo hubieras dicho y ya—dijo Emmett

-¿Haberlo usado no demuestra cuando significa nuestra amistad para mi?

-Pero insultaste el brazalete y te burlaste de mí

-bueno en eso estoy perdiendo—dice Jasper

Emmett solo niega y se va a su cuarto

-¡Vamos! Te pedí perdón cientos de veces, nunca voy a quitármela de la…-se da cuenta que el brazalete ya no está—muñeca –Si quieres quedarte ahí adentro, pues quédate ahí adentro—dice mientras se arrastra por el suelo buscando la pulsera

Emmett sale de su habitación—Sabes lo que…..—pero se queda callado al ver la posición de Jasper, incado y con una almohada en cada mano.

-Estoy aquí de rodillas, sosteniendo estas almohadas, en símbolo de mi dolor y arrepentimiento, como lo hacían en los tiempos bíblicos

Emmett solo lo ignora y regresa a su habitación

…..

En el apartamento de Alice y Bella, Alice está sentada en la mesa mientras sus padres ven televisión.

-Hola, gente

-Hola cariño

Alice se acerca-¿Dónde has estado?

-el infierno emocional. Así que no te prestaron dinero

-todavía no les dije nada—responde Alice

-Vamos Alice, hazlo—camina hacia sus padres—oigan, Alice tiene noticias

Ellos quitan la atención del televisor y miran a sus hijos.

-Miren, lamento no haberles dicho esto antes, pero no tengo más trabajo tuve que dejarlo

-¿Por qué?

-me obligaron a dejarlo

-¿te despidieron?—pregunta su madre- ¿y ahora que vas a hacer?

-Esme, cálmate—dice su padre—estamos hablando de nuestra armónica Alice. La educamos bien. ¿En dónde va el 10% del sueldo del trabajo?

-al banco—responden al mismo tiempo Edward y Alice

-Y si necesitas un poquita más, ya sabes dónde encontrarlo—dice mientras se acerca y saca una moneda de la oreja de Alice.

-¿Nada más grande ahí atrás?

…

Rosalie y Jasper entran a la cafetería.

-no puedo creerlo—dice Jasper

-bueno, basta ya. Deja atrás la neblina y juega en las olas—dice Rosalie

-Tienes razón. Debería jugar con las olas—responde Jasper—Acabo de gastar 400 dólares en un brazalete que siempre deteste. Traigan las olas—caminan hacia la barra

Bella aparece detrás de la barra asustándolos—hola, tengo algo que te pondrá muy contento ¿Adivina que encontramos?—ella levanta la pulsera

Rosalie sonríe— ¡Ahora tienes dos!

Jasper la mira.

-Oh, ahora tienes dos

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

En ese momento Emmett entra—Hola

-Hola

Emmett observa a Jasper que tiene dos pulseras-¿Por qué tienes dos?

-este es para ti—Jasper se lo entrega

-¡No, bromeas!

-no, no puedo—responde Jasper—se cuanto significa esta para ti. Sé que no es solo una joya. Se trata sobre tú y yo y que somos los "mejores amigos"—explica mientras le pone el brazalete.

-¿Esto es amistad? Ya lo creo—exclama Emmett, levantan los brazos, juntan los brazaletes—Mira. ¡Somos compañeros de brazalete!

-Así es como nos llamaran—responde Jasper, con ironía.

…

En el apartamento de Bella y Alice, Edward está escribiendo un cheque y se lo entrega a Alice.

-Devuélvemelo cuando puedas—dice Edward

-¿Tienes cheques de dinosaurios?

-Obtienes tu dinero y además aprendes algo nuevo. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-nada, nada—responde Alice, mirando el cheque-¡Oye eres un baratosauro!—se ríe Alice, dobla el cheque y abraza a Edward—Es una broma. Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho.

Mientras los demás están revisando las cajas de Alice. Rosalie saca un traje de baño que es más ancho que la longitud de su brazo.

-Oye, Ali ¿Qué es esto?

-Mi traje de baño de la secundaria, yo era un poco grande en ese entonces.

-Pensé que era para cubrir Connecticut cuando llueve—dice Jasper

Emmett saca una cinta.

-hey, de que es este video—pregunta

-No lo sé—responde—déjame ponerlo

En ese momento Bella llega—Hola

-Hola

Alice pone la cinta y el video comienza se ven unos zapatos.

_-Allí Carlisle. Está bien. Ahí viene Bella ¿No se ve bonita? ¿Carlisle puedes enfocarte aquí?_

Bella entra con un vestido azul muy bonito.  
  
-oh my dios—exclama Bella

-¿Y esa nariz?—pregunta Emmett

-tenia el tabique desviado y hubo que reducírmela

-Me equivoque. Eso es lo que usan para cubrir Connecticut—dice Jasper y Bella le pega en la cabeza.

-Eso es lo del baile de graduación—dice Alice

-oh—dice Bella

-Saben, chicos—dice Edward—nosotros no tenemos que ver eso

-si—todos responden

-Vamos será divertido

_-¿Dónde está Alice?—pregunta Carlisle_

-por aquí papá

La cámara gira y se ve un torso.

-Espera, como se aleja esto—la cámara se aleja y esta una Alice con sobrepeso comiendo un sándwich—Ahí esta

-¡Alguien se comió a Alice!—dice Emmett

-Cállate, la cámara aumenta 5 kilos

-¿Cuántas cámaras te están enfocando?—pregunta Jasper

_-¡Te ves esplendida!—dice Alice en el video_

-¡tu también!, te ves hermosa—se abrazan

-¡Ay!—se separan

-¿Qué pasa?

-te manche de mayonesa—responde Alice

-es solo en el hombro, no en el vestido—dice mientras se limpia

-Sonrían todos—dice Carlisle

-¡ya, papá apágala!

-está apagada

-¡no! ¿Qué es esa luz roja?—pregunta

-es, la luz de apagado. Verdad, Edward  
  
Gira la cámara y aparece Edward viendo fijamente a Bella con un gracioso peinado.

Todos se ríen.

-Te ves muy bien, John Travolta—se burla Emmett

_Edward se acerca a Bella—Te ves muy bien está noche_

-Gracias. ¿Qué vas a hacer este verano?

-Andar por ahí, componiendo mi música—responde Edward

-¿Tengo el vestido desabrochado? Estas cosas se me caen—se da la vuelta

Edward toma el cierre—A ver ¿Y tú que vas a hacer….

Pero Bella sale corriendo cuando toca el timbre—Deben ser nuestras citas

-mira, es Cris Monet—dice Bella

En la pantalla un chico le está poniendo el ramillete a Alice.

_-¿Donde está Chip? ¿Por qué no ha llegado?—pregunta Bella_

-Ya llegara, tomate algo para los nervios—dice Cris—Ya esta

-No puedo ir al baile sin compañero, es demasiado tarde

-si tu no vas, yo tampoco quiero ir—añade Alice

Cris se levanta-¡Chip, voy a patearte el trasero!  
  
_La imagen cambia y Esme está en la escalera sentada junto a Edward—Tengo una idea magnifica. Tienes que llevar a Bella al baile._

-Lo dudo

-Carlisle, dame eso, habla con tu hijo—le quita la cámara y Carlisle se acerca.

-Tu madre tiene razón, llévala, ponte mi esmoquin—le susurra

-no querrá ir conmigo—responde Edward

_-Claro que sí. Eres un universitario—lo anima su padre_

-no lo sé

-Bueno, levántate y descubrir

En el fondo Bella está llorando—No puedo creer que no pueda ir al baile ¡Es horrible!

-Esta bien—se para y sube corriendo las escaleras

-Ése es mi muchacho  
  
-Esta bien chicos—dice Edward—creo que hemos visto suficiente, apaguémoslo

Camina hasta la tele pero lo detiene—esta bien pero yo no voy a ver eso—y camina hacia la puerta.

_Edward sale de la habitación con su traje._

-¡Vaya, estas tan elegante!—dice su madre

-Mostrémosles

-un segundo papá—cierra los ojos y toma varias respiraciones, baja las escaleras y tomas las flores que estaban en la mesa.

Carlisle baja primero—Bella estas lista o no, aquí viene tu príncipe… ¡Ay, no!

La cámara muestra como Alice y su pareja salen por la puerta seguidos por Bella y Chip. La imagen cambia y muestra a un Edward muy triste mirando hacia la puerta.

_-Cielo, ¿Cómo se apaga esto?_

-Oprime, el botón

-¿Cuál? ¿Qué botón? ¡Carlisle!

-el botón. Ese botón—y la imagen se pone en negro.  
  
Todo mundo voltean a ver a Edward quien esta en la puerta.

-es increíble que hayas hecho eso—dice Alice

-Si, bueno—dice Edward

Bella se para y camina hacia Edward y lo besa.

-¿Ven?—dice Rosalie sonriendo—Es su langosta.


End file.
